I've Never Believed in Fate, but I Think You and I Were Meant to Be
by winterinmyveins
Summary: Modern Day AU. Eren and Levi meet in a coffee shop. Domesticity ensues. I'm horrible at summaries. Levi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw your face, you were crying. I remember you had tears sticking like dewdrops to your slightly flushed cheeks. You were silent, but your shoulders were shaking with the weight of your pain and all I could think was that I wanted to wrap myself around you and keep you safe from the world as if I were a fort made just for you.

You were staring at something I couldn't see; something far away from the present, I'm sure. Maybe if I were someone other than myself, I would have approached you. I would have told you that you didn't have to suffer alone. But I am nothing more than the should-haves, would-haves, could-haves. I am missed opportunities and chances given away to someone more deserving. I am broken, so who am I to try and comfort you when I know nothing about what it is to be consoled?

* * *

I saw you for the second time a week later. I was sipping on a cup of coffee, curled up with my favourite book in the corner of an all-but-forgotten coffee shop. The bell chimed above the entrance and I peeked up in curiosity. I didn't see people here very often, you see. You were shaking snowflakes from your chestnut locks and your nose was pink from the late winter chill. I watched as you ordered something and moved to take a spot at a table across the room.

I've never believed in fate or anything fantastical like in the fairytales that first gave me my love for reading. But something in my stomach was warm and frightening and as much as I tried to shake it off, the nagging sensation only grew worse. Sparing another glance in your direction, I felt my heart stutter as I noticed the cover of the novel in your hands was the very same as the one that now laid in my lap.

I think I must have been staring too long because I noticed your earthshattering turquoise orbs meet my own dreary greys; a sort of questioning air in the look you gave me. My body moved without my permission as I suddenly found myself standing in front of you. You tilted your head in wonder and I couldn't help the thought that you were perhaps the most adorable being I'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

Clearing my throat and tightening my hold on both my mug and my book, I managed to break the awkward silence.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

The smallest of smiles lifted your lips as you slowly nodded your head and gestured to the chair beside you.

"Not at all."

Taking the previously empty spot gratefully, I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Your attention strayed back to the pages before you and I willed myself to do the same, somehow feeling oddly at ease beside you now. Like I had always been right here beside you. Your knee grazed mine and stayed there; I was all too aware of the contact. Our bodies angled toward each other like we'd done it a thousand times before.

I'm not sure how long we stayed this way, but quite some time later, I felt eyes on me and my gaze found yours, that slight smile from before back again as you slowly stood up and stretched.

"It's getting late and as much as I'd love to stay longer, I'm afraid I have work early in the morning. Thank you for the company, it was really nice. Could we maybe do this again sometime?"

I felt myself nodding as my heart hammered in my chest. You were the first person to have ever stated enjoying my presence and wanting more of it.

"Great. I'm Eren, by the way."

I was on my feet now, shrugging on my coat and moving toward the door, holding it open as I let my eyes bore into you expectantly.

"Levi. If it doesn't creep you out or anything, I'll walk you home."

I'd like to think I wasn't imagining the light dusting of pink that now adorned your cheeks and the bridge of your nose. You wrapped your scarf back around your neck and passed through the door.

"It's pretty far from here, you know."

It sounded like a challenge, the way your eyes held something I couldn't quite put into words. My mouth tilted into a smirk.

"Good."

* * *

Tuesdays quickly became my favourite day of the week. Like clockwork, you would show up half an hour after me and waste no time in grabbing your usual, seating yourself beside me with a warm greeting. After three weeks, I asked for your number and you scoffed that it took me long enough. Tuesdays turned into Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Some nights we would talk about everything and nothing while others we would simply bask in the silent company.

The fleeting touches started soon after and it only took another month for me to gain the balls to ask what I'd been wanting to do since the first time you leaned against my side and let your head fall on my shoulder.

That's how we were seated now. My arm was draped across the back of the tattered brewery couch, my fingers absentmindedly sifting through your hair as I read a collection of poetry.

"Eren, want to grab dinner?"

"Oh? Are you finally putting the moves on me?"

"Shut up, brat. You complaining?"

I could see your soft smile out of the corner of my eye and my heart squeezed at the sight.

"Only because it always takes you so long, asshole."

The chuckle left me easily as I pushed you away in jest, my hand lingering on your wrist. You seemed to stare at that hand for a moment before deciding to twist your own to slip your fingers between mine. They fit like pieces to a puzzle. Then again, we've always seemed to fit together that way.

I took you to my favourite restaurant, a little Italian place downtown that had the absolute best pasta, in my opinion. We spent an hour and a half talking about different food preferences and habits. You made fun of the neat, orderly fashion in which I do pretty much everything, but there was a sort of understanding that flickered in your eyes as though you were making mental notes to remember later on. I grimaced and in turn gave you shit for the way you always seemed to be able to make a mess of yourself. We were polar opposites in that respect and I caught myself wondering how on Earth we could ever manage to live together should the possibility ever arise. A cough escaped me and I could feel my ears heating. What was I thinking? Honestly. Unfortunately, you were not the type to simply notice something and let it go.

"Something the matter?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing."

You were silent for awhile, chewing a particularly large bite of bread.

"I'm really happy we met."

I thought I might choke on my wine. My eyes met yours and all I saw was everything I'd been trying to deny was there out of fear. I would hurt you. I knew it was a great possibility. I was not one for companionship, romantic or otherwise, but the way your hand reached for mine and gave a fleeting, reassuring squeeze ... I couldn't deny it any longer.

"Say, Eren. Do you ... "

Dammit. Why were the words getting stuck now? You were right here in front of me, giving off that damn warm smile. You're all I've had in my head for nearly three months now and I knew._ I knew_. I've been tethered to you since the moment my eyes found yours.

"Geez, Levi. Must you always be so slow?"

I glared at you across the table, but far too soon my heart was in my throat because you were positively beaming now, glowing even. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight. You should be illegal.

"I'm already yours, you know. If you want me."

Your voice dropped to a mere whisper and I could see the fear in your emerald orbs. You've been hurt so much in your life. I can see it when you think I'm not paying close attention. That intense desire to shelter you bubbled up inside me again and I nodded to myself, feeling the beginnings of a determined smile lift my lips.

"Can I keep you, then? You have my heart, you damn brat."

You laughed then, visibly relaxing and flushing in mild embarrassment. I asked if you'd mind me walking you home again and you rolled your eyes, latching onto my hand without another word. I hesitated as we reached the door leading up to your apartment, my fingers leaving yours.

"Eren."

I couldn't meet your gaze now, but I sensed you were guarded now, your hands shoved in your pockets.

"What's wrong?"

"I just ... I'm not very good, you know. I'm rude and I get cold and pull away or push others. I'm a mess of a person. I will probably hurt you as much as all I want is to protect you and make you happy. I wanted to warn you. You can change your mind at any time about this; about us. I won't blame you."

By the time I managed to look up, you were staring straight into me, as if you could peer into my very essence and I felt far too vulnerable and exposed.

"Idiot."

My brow furrowed, but in a matter of seconds, your arms were around me and I clung to you, afraid you would disappear any moment.

"I'm not all that great, either, y'know. I tend to do the same as you, actually. Retract and shove people away. I've been hurt a lot. I've lost a lot. But Levi, I want all of you. I want the good and the bad. I want the parts of you no one else gets to know. I know there's no way this will be easy, but I find myself unable to think of a life without you now. I know that sounds crazy and you probably - "

Overcome by emotion, I pulled you down by your scarf and my lips were on yours before I even really registered it myself. They were soft, as I'd predicted, and I could feel your shudder even through our coats. When I pulled back, I noticed the flush in your cheeks first and then the affection in your eyes. No, it wouldn't be easy at all, but I couldn't see myself living without you either.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't stand your shitty ass apartment anymore. How do you even live in this place?"

You were in your small kitchen - if you could even call it that - preparing dinner. I stood in the middle of the floor, unable to lean against anything for fear of catching something. While your cleanliness has definitely improved in the past year, it still left something to be desired. Though I guess I could give you a little leeway since the apartment complex you rented from was a disaster altogether. I hated the fact that you had been wrangled into a two-year lease even though you could most certainly afford something far less repulsive now.

"You ask that every time you come over. This is why I suggested we do this at your place."

I watched as you stirred something in a pot that was beginning to fill my senses with a wonderful aroma. I moved forward, peeking over your arm to see what you had decided to make. It looked oddly similar to the pasta we'd had on our first official date. A smile found its way to my mouth as I leaned my head on your shoulder, my arms wrapping around your middle.

"You're really a sentimental sap, you know that?"

The faint blush tracing along your cheekbones drove a chuckle from my throat.

"Shut up. It's a special day, so can't I do something like this?"

"I suppose it's alright. It smells pleasant, anyway. You're not going to burn it, right?"

You nudged your head against mine, snorting lightly as your unoccupied hand moved to rest over one of my own.

"I'm an excellent cook, thank you very much. Besides, the _one time _I burned our dinner, it was because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

I smirked at the memory. Eh, it had been worth having to order take-out. It didn't take too much longer for the food to be finished. I had already set the table prior, filling two glasses with your favourite wine. The meal was perfect, and I told you as such, knowing it would cause your chest to puff with pride.

Afterward, we found ourselves entangled on the couch, not really paying attention to whatever film was on your tiny television. I was for more interested in asking you what I'd been waiting to ask all evening. As I pressed soft kisses along your face, reveling in the quiet laughter caused by my lips on your nose, I met your stare and reached to cup your cheek, thumb tracing along the bone.

"Move in with me."

Your eyebrows rose slightly, but you were leaning into my touch, a content smile on your face.

"You sure you can handle that? We barely know each other's sleeping habits."

The tone was teasing and I rolled my eyes.

"So is that a yes or what, brat?"

"It's a yes, jerk."

"Thank you for the anniversary present, then."

"Now who's the sentimental sap?"

"Still you."

"Happy Anniversary, Levi."

I leaned in then to capture your lips, taking my time to drink in the moment.

"Happy Anniversary, Eren."

* * *

When the following Friday finally came around, you answered the door in record time.

"Eager to see me?"

Smirking, I pulled you in for a kiss, tugging at your bottom lip gently as I leaned back again to see boxes upon boxes out of my peripheral vision.

"Hey, did you do all the packing by yourself? I told you I'd help, dumbass."

Your eyes were excited as you grinned down at me, reaching to brush some stray hairs from my eyes. It was contagious, the atmosphere you were radiating and I couldn't help but smile. You were sunshine and shooting stars, creating an everlasting light in my life.

"I know, I know, but I was just so excited and I couldn't sleep and before I knew it, everything was done. Besides, you probably worked too hard again so I didn't want you to have to do more than necessary."

"You really need to fucking stop."

Rather than wait for you to say anything further, I wrapped my arms around your waist and let my forehead fall to your chest, breathing you in.

"I love you, Eren."

They were words I'd never said to really anyone since I lost my parents when I was a child. I'd always been afraid to let them out because saying that phrase gave away your heart. But you have always been the one to save me and I knew my heart was safer in your hands than in my own chest. I felt your lips on the top of my head and your arms were squeezing me in return.

"I love you, too."

Parting from you, I kicked your shin playfully, moving to pick up a couple boxes.

"You worry too much, though. I'm not that old, you know."

"Whatever you say, old man."

"Your chances of getting any tonight are slowly deteriorating. Not that you'd probably want me to put my old geezer dick inside of you anyway."

You nearly dropped the boxes you were carrying down the stairs and I could see the tips of your ears changing colour. I smirked in amusement as you avoided my gaze while we began packing your belongings into the trunk of my car.

"What's the matter, brat? Cat got your tongue?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Make me."

The quirk in my lip only grew wider as you let out a huff of frustration, backing me into the wall just past your front door and pressing your lips to mine roughly. I hummed in approval, allowing my fingers to tangle in your chocolate tresses and tug lightly. You let out a soft groan and I found myself shivering as your fingers ventured up my shirt, slipping over my spine. I forced myself away from you then, fixing my shirt before moving for the last of the boxes.

"Fuck you for always going straight for my weak spots, you fucker."

Your laugh was shaky and I could tell you were just as bad off as I was now, your eyes sightly glazed over as you tried to make it seem like you were completely composed.

"Payback's a bitch, Levi. You can punish me later ~."

"Mm. If you insist. Our new bed could use the break-in."

"You got a new bed? But your bed was so comfy."

You hopped in the passenger side after making sure we had everything and turning in your keys to the office. I may not be good at showing it like you, but I could feel the excitement in my bones. I started the car and once I pulled out, I placed a hand over yours on your armrest, lacing our fingers together.

"This one is comfortable as well. More so, even. I just felt it was a nice idea. A bed that will have always been ours."

Your answering smile was brilliant, your thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"I like that a lot. Having things that are only yours and mine."

I pulled into the driveway, parking the car and leaning to kiss your lips affectionately.

"Welcome home, Eren."

I felt your hand on my cheek and when I opened my eyes, I know my grin matched your own.

"I'm home, Levi."


End file.
